1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapling device, and more particularly to a stapling device having a staple magazine openable rearwardly from a stapler housing, to allow staples to be easily and quickly changed with new staples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical stapling devices have been developed and comprise a base member having an anvil plate, a staple magazine member and a driving member provided with a staple drive plate. A staple guide member and a staple feeder are coupled to the driving member, to feed the staples toward the driving member, and to allow the staples to be suitably driven or hammered by the driving member.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,091 to Yasuda discloses one of the typical stapling devices also comprising a staple guide member and a staple feeder to feed the staples toward a driving member. The driving member should be opened or rotated relative to the staple magazine member, to allow new staples to be engaged or fed into the staple magazine member.
In operation, the users may have to use their one hand to hold the base member, and use the other hand to open or rotate the driving member relative to the staple magazine member, and then to use one of the hands to move the staple guide member and/or the staple feeder, to allow the new staples to be engaged or fed into the staple magazine member. However, it will be difficult for the users to open the driving member, and then to change the staples.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,595 to Ho discloses another or similar typical stapling device also comprising a staple guide member and a staple feeder to feed the staples toward a driving member, and a recess portion formed in a guide rail of the staple magazine member, to allow the staples to be depressed downwardly to engage with and to contact with the staple magazine member. However, similarly, it will also be difficult for the users to open the driving member, and then to change the staples.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stapling devices.